


Men are Wolves

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Mating Cycles/In Heat, wolf form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: Inspiration for this story is Diavolo designed by Nyn (https://twitter.com/nynsmutta/status/1327089038457757702)Since I felt guilty about the first story with Umiko and I know how much she loves Dia, I used her OC Umiko for this story as well."Aw Diavolo...when you transformed into a werewolf you didn't expect to go into heat.Or...did you?"
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Men are Wolves

Actually it was planned differently. An evening for two with candlelight, starry skies, alone together... Certainly, it was not planned that the prince would lie begging and whimpering in front of his princess, the heat unbearable and him on the verge of madness. He should not have trusted Solomon 100%...

* * *

A few days had passed since his birthday and Halloween. His thoughts circled around the evening more often. Most of the visitors had been dressed up, according to the human custom that has been introduced this year, and his sweetheart had told the prince that she would love to see him in a costume. And she even had a very clear idea of what she wanted him to wear, and if Diavolo had to say that he didn't like what she described, he would lie.

Accordingly, the redhead was now in his favourite café in the Devildom, waiting for Solomon to arrive. After all, he had an idea that he would like to put into practice, but he needed a little help, for better or worse.  
It was not long before the white-haired man entered, a knowing smile on his lips and sat down opposite the Lord. His head resting on his hand, he grinned at the redhead.  
"Lord Diavolo, what a rare invitation. To what do I owe the honour?" Diavolo laughed and explained to the magician what exactly was on his mind and that this was clearly better done with a potion than with his magic. Solomon's eyes sparkled and he smiled. He liked the idea immensely... And so he promised the prince that he had brewed something for him by the weekend and said goodbye again.

A few days passed and Diavolo went about his work as usual. The lady of his heart visited him from time to time, but he could not spare much time, to his sorrow. He missed her...  
But he would be able to endure the few days until the weekend. Besides... he looked at the little bottle in front of him with a grin. The magician had sent a Little D with a message and the potion. He was supposed to take it about an hour before meeting his princess - that would be the least of his problems and he could hardly wait. The effect lasted for about 6 hours.

Accordingly, he almost counted the hours until Saturday evening, whereupon Barbatos only shook his head. His lord was sometimes really a teenager... And yet the butler did everything for him and prepared drinks, some snacks, the bathroom and of course everything else the prince wanted for the night.  
After that the demon said goodbye and disappeared into his room, the work for today is done.

The redhead was excited, without question. In his demon form he stood in front of the mirror, holding Solomon's potion in his hand. He took one more deep breath before opening the lid of the bottle and drinking the liquid. That was to be expected. It tasted terrible! What had the white-haired man mixed in? Diavolo grimaced and shook his head before he put the empty bottle aside and looked at himself in the mirror again.  
No change yet... Well, a direct change would probably be too much to expect. Not for nothing had Solomon told him to take it an hour before. However, the prince did not possess the virtue called patience, and after about ten minutes he sighed and fell on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before he decided to take his mobile phone and rummage through Devilgram. He looked at the pictures of his birthday party, of him and his lover... and at some point scratched his left horn - wait. Once more he reached where his horns normally were and laughed happily when he felt furry ears. He quickly stood up and lost his balance for a moment when a new weight was attached to his tailbone. He turned a little to the side and grinned broadly when he saw a fluffy red tail that he could even move! Oh Solomon, that was great!  
In front of the mirror he looked at himself again and grinned widely, he really liked that!

And perfectly in that very moment there was a knock on the door and he was only too happy to open it. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed and looked the blue-haired woman in the eyes. A lascivious grin on his face and his tail wagging slightly back and forth left the woman in front of him speechless and with big eyes Umiko stared at her prince. After a few moments of staring, the redhead became too impatient and took her hand in his to pull her into the room and close the door behind him.  
"According to your wish, I have adapted my demon form a little..." He took her hands in his and cuddled up to her, his ears to her cheeks.  
"Y-you... really..." With a beating heart she let go of one hand and felt the fluffy ears. She really had to hold in a squeak. Damn, that was cute! His sweetheart now let go of him completely and examined him in detail, felt the ears once more before she went on to the tail, a happy grin on her face. She felt like a 12 year old! It was so fluffy, soft and sweet. Gently she stroked through the fur and enjoyed the feeling on her hands until the tail wagged a little bit back and forth and she took this as a reason to devote herself to her owner again.  
What Umiko did not expect, however, was that her Sun looked away in embarrassment, arms crossed and the red tone on his cheeks was clearly visible.  
"My dear... What's wrong?" Astonished, the blue-haired woman caressed Diavolo's cheek, causing the tail to move again.  
"Well... that... felt more pleasant than expected... that's all." He had become warmer and the strokes on his tail had sent shivers down his back. He liked it. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "So I take it you like it?" Umiko nodded and grinned at her true love. "Very much so! I knew you were a wonderful wolf. The fur suits you perfectly and I am very grateful that your form has kept the golden jewellery." Gently she caressed Diavolo's body, starting with the necklace, continuing over his well-shaped chest, following the chains down over the abdominal muscles to the loincloth on his hip. She giggled a little about his choice of clothing for below, but at least that was easy to remove.

Her hands found their way back up and remained on his chest. She loved the feeling in her hands when she kneaded him lightly and as she scratched lightly across his nipples she heard him groan. Puzzled, Umiko looked up - it was rare to get a reaction from him so quickly. The redhead was now crimson in the face, mouth slightly open, eyes half closed. His breath went faster and his heart beat faster than ever. Why was he already so excited? She had barely touched him, but every time she did, it felt like electric shocks were running through his body and he was more excited than he thought. Quietly he whispered Umiko's name before connecting her lips to his.  
The hands on her hips slowly moved under her top, allowing him to feel Umiko's soft skin directly. The redhead took the time to caress her sides, towards her bra to open it, while he kissed her non-stop, his tongue with hers in constant battle. When she bit his lower lip a little harder, he moaned again and struggled with his impatience. He needed her. Preferably right now.  
The blue-haired woman separated herself from him a little and studied him suspiciously. His posture, his look, his breath. "Diavolo, what's wrong?" His behaviour was really unusual, and she was a little unsure why. She had an idea, but...  
"What have you done to take this shape?"  
Embarrassed, the prince looked away. Damn, what had Solomon put in that potion... He wanted to spend a romantic evening with his beloved, not... "Diavolo!" She slapped him energetically on the chest, causing the golden chains to clash softly and the demon to groan. "Umiko..." He trembled slightly as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. "A potion... from Solomon..." He said nothing more. His fluffy ears were laid back, his tail was tapping his beloved's leg and she was grinning. So her train of thought was right.  
"My sweet sun... I know exactly what's wrong with you..." She grabbed Diavolo's butt and pressed him against her with all her might, her hips rolling against his, she felt his erection and bit her lips as he groaned loudly. It was like music and she couldn't wait to play more on the instrument.

“Now.. Be a good boy…” She whispered in his ear before biting lightly into his auricle and letting go again. Quickly she removed her bra, which he had already opened. Holding on to the golden chains, she pulled him to the bed where she roughly pushed him onto the mattress. Perplexed, the prince blinked, but no thought was given when Umiko sat on him and caressed his chest with kisses. She bit his nipples again and again, her fingers tracing the contours of his tattoos until she managed to find his questionable choice of clothes and her hands slipped under his loincloth. The trembling became stronger and the prince had problems not to ravage his sweetheart, but he wanted to please her and so he grasped the sheets beneath him. He was devastated by how slow she was, how she took all the time in the world - normally he would welcome that, but damn it - "Umiko please...".  
The blue-haired woman grinned and let go of his chest as she slowly crawled down and removed the piece of cloth completely from him. At the sight of his best piece, her heart beat faster every time and she had to be careful not to drool. The piercing just above his genitals sparkled in the light and she carefully stroked the ruby with her fingers before finally taking hold of his member. Diavolo whimpered and his tail kept wagging in Umiko's face, which she found disturbing and therefore held him tight. What she did not expect was his reaction to it. The prince moaned loudly and pushed his pelvis up, so his best part was right in front of her face and she spontaneously ran her tongue all along the entire length.  
"S-shit. Umiko, please... I-" She pulled his tail a little, which interrupted his sentence with another groan. Oh, she really liked that...

Umiko licked her lips, one hand still holding on to his tail, the other holding on to the lower part of his limb as she began to give light kisses on it. Again and again the redhead whimpered and droplets of lust were already gathering, which the blue-haired licked away, only to take his limb completely into her mouth afterwards, causing him to moan loudly. His hips moved more and more often and Umiko giggled at the fact how needy he was. But she also felt a little sorry for him, so he was probably still not aware of what the potion had caused. So she worked him up properly, taking him as deep into her mouth as she could, sucking hard and letting go of the lower part of his limb to use her hand to play with his piercings, or nipples.  
Diavolo got louder and louder and at some point he couldn't take it anymore. He let go of the sheets and grabbed Umiko, his hand firmly in her hair he pressed her down while he moved his hip in time and took her as he wanted. Again and again he moaned her name and when she pulled his tail again he almost howled as the last thread was pulled and he spilled in her mouth. The blue-haired woman tried to swallow it all as best she could, but a few drops were running from the corner of her mouth.

With sparkling eyes she removed herself from his best piece and examined him. His breath was heavy, a light film of sweat lay on his skin, his eyes glassy and he was still aroused. "Don't think that I'm finished with you yet..." Umiko grinned as she wiped the last drops from the corners of her mouth and caught his lips in a kiss. Who knows how long the potion Solomon had given him lasted and she wanted to take advantage of that time. This was just the beginning...


End file.
